


Family is the Most Important Thing

by Maykits



Series: Breaking the Curse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Molly dies instead of Fred, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: The story of Lucius Malfoy. Starts at the battle of Hogwarts and continues from there. Time skips. Prequel to Breaking the Malfoy Curse.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started during the battle at Hogwarts. Lucius and Narcissa couldn't find Draco. Didn't know if he was alive or dead or lying injured somewhere. They decided to stop fighting and just try to find their son. Their only son. Their Heir. And this is where Lucius finished changing his mind. Before it was Lord Voldermort who had the priority then he returned more crazy and insane then he was all those years ago. Lucius wanted to preserve the old ways, preserve the pureblood way of life. And Lord Voldermort was the way to do that before. Now he was just an insane man bent on destruction. Lucius, like most so called pureblood families, was all about family. And his family was in danger, had been for years. Lucius just wanted to find Draco and be done with the constant danger.  
Narcissa found him as Voldermort returned triumphantly from the woods.  
“Draco is alive.”  
“Where?”  
“I don't know,”  
“Probably in the castle then I have searched out here.”  
They watched as Harry came back to life and then as Draco rushed out of the ruins of one of the castle walls tossing a wand to Harry.   
Narcissa clutched at Lucius arm.  
Draco was running in their direction. They gestured and were able to gain his attention. He veered towards them.   
“Oh my son, you are alive. I was so worried.”  
Narcissa clutched him to her. Lucius threw up the strongest shield charms he knew. And then layered an additional set over them. Then wrapped his family in his arms.   
“Look! Harry is winning!”  
“Yes! He must win!”  
****  
The next week was a mess. The ministry and aurors and order members all trying to round up the death eaters and other Voldermort supporters. Families grieving their lost members and their funerals to plan and attend.  
Lucius stashed his family in their unplottable London Town house. He volunteered himself to help capture the missing Death Eaters and supporters.   
After a week, while the hunt was still on, the wizengamot started to hold trials. Death Eaters and the supporters were quickly sentenced to death, life in azkaban, banishment, shorter sentences in azkaban, fines, community service, and wand snapping depending on the severity of their actions.  
For some the trials were held in absenteeism. Death eaters who were have known to retreat to long held safe houses of those families. The aurors set up wards around these locations that would activate and carry out the sentence on the person tied to them as soon as they tried to leave. They also prevented all forms of travel and anything trying to leave or go in. When the ministry had more time it would work on breaking the wards on those places.  
On week three post battle Lucius was officially arrested for his trial. He spent the night working with his family solicitor to list everything that he did to help the war effort. He spent several hours crafting an apology speech. They were both hoping that Lucius would squeeze by on hefty fines and community service. But accepting that he may be banished. They were pretty sure going in that he would avoid death and life in azkaban.   
****  
The trial went as well as it could. There were some members of the wizengamot who were pushing for death but with the help Lucius had given the aurors in hunting down missing death eaters and supporters and in using his knowledge of the safe houses of various death eaters he had his supporters for reducing his sentence.   
Lucius knew he was lucky when the final judgement came down. It called for very hefty fines and several years of community service. Lucius was sentenced to ten years working for Hogwarts, during that time he was not allowed to leave the grounds without approval from the headmaster. He was to support the school in whatever capacity the headmaster or mistress deemed necessary. As far as the fines Lucius almost laughed in relief because little did they know that would barely put a dent in the large coffers of the Malfoy Estate.   
Lucius was instructed to pay the fines on the way out, to bring his family in for their trial and sentencing tomorrow, and then the following day report to Hogwarts.  
****  
It was a joyful family reunion that afternoon. The specter of gloom that had been hanging over them the last few weeks was lifted. With the seemingly minor sentencing of Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were much relieved about how their own would go. The following day all three dressed in somber clothes and reported to the wizengamot at the appointed time.   
The only surprise was when Harry Potter took the stand in favor of both Narcissa and then for Draco.   
Narcissa’s sentence was a very large fine for her support and one year community service with a muggle location. She was to report to the muggle affairs office for her assigned location.   
Draco had the lightest sentence of all and taking into account his age, the pressure to protect his family, and Harry’s testimony he was put on probation for one year in which he must return to Hogwarts and finish his schooling. He was required to stay on the school grounds for the term of his sentence and help with tutoring younger years during the evenings and weekends (headmistress to set his schedule).  
The Malfoy family returned triumphantly to their London home and instructed their five remaining house elves to pack their bags and close up the house. They were all leaving for Hogwarts in the morning. The Malfoy family before the loss of Dobby to Harry Potter's interference had 28 loyal house elves. The occupation of the manor had greatly reduced the number. Narcissa had freed 14 elves who may be able to be called to come back and tie themselves again to them. Voldermort had killed three of them when he was slightly angry about something and his snake had eaten the others when she had been a bit peckish.  
The elves quickly did as they were told and by the next morning the family was ready to go. Narcissa would be going to the ministry to get her assigned location and start working. Lucius and Draco were entering Hogwarts, likely to be helping with reconstruction until the school year began. After Narcissa was done with work for the day she would be joining them at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of history and Lucius schemes.

School had been in session for two months. The students were finally starting to settle into their classes. Which unfortunately for Lucius meant they were also getting bolder and having time to have “adventures”. Currently the headmistress had Lucius spend his time on repairing the castle and the grounds. Besides his political leanings and manovoers Lucius had always been responsible for directing the groundskeeping and breeding programs at the manor.  
Lucius looked upon the school children with some dissatisfaction. So many children had multiple siblings. Some families had a child in almost every year. Lucius and Narcissa had always wanted more children but after several years of trying realized that despite them growing to love each other in their arranged marriage the curse placed upon the Malfoy’s was still in affect. They had considered adoption but magical children were mostly taken in by their closest relative. The children services department mostly scanned muggle orphanages and foster children for magical abilities and made sure the child was adopted by a magical or squib family, often tracing histories and asking many times removed cousins about adopting the child. Because of the supposed side of the Malfoy's in the first wizarding war they were low on the list of potential families for any children needing to be placed.  
The Curse of the Malfoy’s was one that was present in various pureblood families for many generations. The tale goes that a Malfoy made fun of a witch who was the wife of a Malfoy and her inability to have children. She, rightly so, did not take well to this and using blood magic caused everyone and their direct descendants to only have one child. Those who were able to married out of the Malfoy name and could successfully have more then one but with some difficulty. The witch was said to have said that once a Malfoy heir had fallen in love, absolutely true unconditional love that the curse could be broken.  
For a wizarding family one sign of success was the size of their coffers...another was the number of children they had. The Malfoy’s focused on creating more and more wealth for themselves in an effort to still maintain their standing in wizarding society.  
The feud with the Weasley family started with Lucius’ great-grandparents. They had gotten into an argument when the Weasley patriarch had bragged about his fifteenth grandchild being born and in return the Malfoy patriarch insulted them with their small coffers because of having to split inheritances between so many children. The argument descended into name calling and small hexes whenever the two would see each other. Ever since that point the families were involved in a feud.   
*****  
Lucius was concerned about Draco. He was withdrawn and not rising to defend himself when cornered. Lucius had to bring him many times to the infirmary when he found his son trying to patch himself up or worse just ignoring the injury.   
“Draco you must take more care with your person, despite our recent troubles you are still a Malfoy and my heir. I don't like seeing you hurt.”  
“Why does it matter? They all hate me. They hate you too.”  
“It matters because we are still wizards and we are serving our punishments for the decisions we made. And not everyone hates you. Harry Potter doesn't or he would not have spoke in your favor at your trial.”  
“It was probably just his stupid savior complex coming through always having to save people. He probably hates that he had to save me.”  
“Draco, you need to try, you are going to serve your year here and then you will be free to pursue your career. Are you still planning on a potions mastery?  
“No, what potions master would take me?” Draco turned and trudge away.  
“Draco!”  
“I'll talk to you later father.”  
“Ok son, later.”  
****  
“I’m concerned about Draco. These last few years have been very stressful and difficult but he seems to have given up. I found a second year hexing him with a jelly legs curse and Draco did nothing to protect himself or get away. Obviously he couldn't harm the other student but he could have done something!” Lucius was pacing in front of a relaxed but tired Narcissa in their private rooms at Hogwarts.  
“He’s still adjusting, and I don't imagine many students would be very friendly to him...the students against Voldermort would dislike him for the things he did that helped him and the students that lost family because of death eaters would not like him and the few death eater relatives that are here aren't going to like him either since his trial is public record and Harry listed all the things that Draco did to help him.”  
“But Draco needs a friend.”  
“Maybe Harry would be his friend.” Narcissa suggested.  
“Harry? Now there's an idea!” Lucius was staring off into space his pacing halted for an idea was forming in his head.  
“Lucius dear I'm off to bed...will you join me?”  
“In a bit, in a bit, Harry Potter as Draco's friend…”  
****  
Lucius wanted Harry to be Draco's friend. But Lucius didn't want Draco or Harry to know that he was orchestrating it. Lucius now took to the halls to survey Harry's movements...was there anytime that Harry was alone that he could potentially arrange to have Draco be there too? Finally the perfect opportunity presented itself. Lucius overheard the new transfiguration teacher talking about Harry’s abysmal ability to transfigured a single object into many independent objects. Lucius knew that Draco had no issues with it since he has practiced the evening before by creating an entire delicate chess set from a single mug the house elves hadn't yet cleaned up.  
Now he just needed to speak with the headmistress and casually mention both facts to her…  
*****  
Lucius had a hard time keeping the smile off his face after he successfully managed to slide the two facts into the last reporting session he had with the headmistress.  
She assigned him to start creating an extensive garden with the input from Professors Sprout and Slughorn and Madame Pomfrey of plants they would find useful for their classes, potions and healing. He was to direct a small group of house elves in the care of each plant and overall space along with when they should let him know in case a plant was failing to do well.  
It was when he was working on planting some Moly starts that he overheard a conversation.   
The small black stemmed with tiny white buds plant swayed with the movement of his hands as he slowly transferred them from the travel pots into the prepared soil. He heard footsteps crunching on the freshly laid gravel path.  
“Harry wait up!”  
“No Hermione I don't want to talk about it.”  
“But Harry I don't understand.”  
“Do you know what McGonagall said?”  
“Yes...that she found you a tutor…”  
“Draco, Hermione….she said Draco would tutor me!”  
Lucius was confused...he knew his son and Harry were somewhat antagonistic towards each other at school but Draco had always made it sound like they were having fun in a teasing way. Trading insults and bantering. A few times it had gone too far...like when Draco was punched in the nose. But Harry sounded like he dreaded working with Draco. Maybe Lucius was wrong, although it didn't happen very often, getting in too deep with Voldermort being his biggest mistake, and despite Harry saving Draco and his family from azkaban maybe Harry really did hate Draco.  
“What am I going to do Hermione? Can't you just help me? I can't be around him like that.”  
“I already tried helping you. I gave you copious notes and coached you through the breathing exercises and critiqued your wave movements. The way I know how to teach it doesn't work for you in this case and if you want to pass your NEWT for this you’ll need to learn this! It has been on six of the last ten years worth of NEWT exams. Hopefully Draco will be able to.”  
“Fine! But next time you and Ron want to play kissy face in front of me I'm hexing the both of you!”  
Hermione laughed, “oh Harry, that doesn't happen very often!”  
“...”  
“Does it?”  
“...only every night, and after breakfast, and every weekend…”  
Lucius couldn't hear anymore, they had gotten too far away. Well even if Harry was a little more reluctant then he had hoped at least Draco would be working with him and hopefully talking and making a friend.  
***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comes out of his shell

“Father! I'm to tutor Potter! Can you believe it?! I'm only supposed to be tutoring the 1st through 4th years! She is making me tutor Potter!”  
Draco was the most incensed that Lucius had seen him since the final battle. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes weren't the dull grey they had been the last several weeks. It was looking like being friends with Harry was a go! And it was already making Draco better! Lucius was having a hard time keeping the smile from his face.  
****  
“Faaaather.”  
“Draco don't whine it is unbecoming of a Malfoy and at your age it is even worse.”  
“But father! McGonagall won't let me stop tutoring Harry! I already helped him with transfiguration and now he wants help with potions! He went to McGonagall himself to ask that I continue tutoring him when I refused! Himself! Ugh! Why is this happening to me? Haven't I been through enough this last year? Father, please father can't you ask McGonagall to not make me, please father?”  
“Draco quit begging, it is unbe-”  
“Unbecoming of a Malfoy...I know. But couldn't you just ask?”  
“No. We are serving our sentences out and asking for favors this early in them will only make us indebted. You will just need to keep tutoring Harry. Surely he isn't being mean to you? You could tutor him in the library like you do the others so he can be watched.”  
“No! No...he isn't being mean.”  
“Then what is the problem?”  
“Fine! I'll just tutor him!”  
“Draco! Don't stomp it is unbecoming of a Malfoy.”  
Lucius shook his head as Draco stomped out of the room. He would have to show this memory to Narcissa. His son was acting and looking more like the boy he remembered from fourth year before all the stress started. This was surely the best idea Lucius had in a while. His son was coming back to him instead of the shell he had become.  
****  
“Father?”  
“Yes Draco?”  
“Are we staying here for the winter holidays and Christmas?”  
“Yes, my sentence won't allow me to leave the Hogwarts grounds.”  
“Ok.”  
“Why? Did one of your friends invite you somewhere?”  
“No, I just wanted to know if I should put my name if the list with the others who are staying.”  
“Ah, Draco it will still be a nice Christmas, we will have a tree in here and your mother and I already have gifts for you. And best of all it will be just us all together.”  
“Yes father, it will be a good Christmas. I'm glad we will be together.”  
“Who else is staying? Anyone you really know?  
“A couple of first years, a second year, Andrew, who I have tutored a few times. Six third years all Ravenclaws, I think I heard that they were planning on talking Professor Lupin into giving them a special class on some defense practice. A fourth year and fifth year siblings parents are on a second Honeymoon. A few sixth years and a few seventh years but I don't really know them.” Draco paused, “and Harry is staying to.”  
“Oh? He is? I would have thought he would have went to the Weasley’s.”  
“He didn't want to intrude, it is their first holiday without Molly.”  
“Oh...but isn't he dating the youngest? Isn't he family?”  
“No he isn't dating her.”  
“Oh I didn't know that. Maybe we should invite him to spend Christmas with us?”  
“No, no I’m sure he has things he wants to do.”  
****  
“Draco? Are you there?” Lucius was outside his son’s dorm room door.  
“Yes? What? Oh! Father! Did you need something?”  
“Draco, your mother and I were just wondering where you keep running off to...but I was hoping you'd like to spend some time playing a game or two of chess.”  
“Uh, yes that sounds great! I'll be there in a few.”  
“Draco? I could just walk with you now.”  
“No! No that's ok, I just have a couple of things to tidy up and I'll be right there.”  
“Ok Draco. I'll get it set up.”  
Lucius started walking back to his rooms. Draco had been absent so much during the holidays. But at least he seemed happier. He even seemed excited sometimes. Maybe he was working on potions again? That always made him happy before.  
****  
“Draco? What is that? I haven't seen it before. It is gorgeous.” Narcissa’s admiring words caused Draco to redden. Now Lucius was curious what had caught her eye.  
“Just a tie pin, mother.” Lucius leaned over to see it.  
“That's not just a tie pin! Those look like real emeralds and I can feel some heavy magic on it.”  
“Oh my goodness that is such a beautiful dragon. Where did you get it?”  
“A friend sent it to me.”  
“A friend?” Lucius inquired.  
“I didn't know you were still talking to anyone. Was it Blaise? He always has such a good eye for quality jewelry.”  
“No not Blaise.  
“That is a pretty costly piece.” Lucius was mentally counting up the many gallons such a piece would cost.  
“And it fits you so well, dear. What kind of magic is on it?”  
“Just some protection charms, poison detection, a shield and some luck charms.”  
“A shield? That is pretty powerful to be able to carry and activate a shield.” Lucius mentally added a zero to the amount he had arrived at earlier.  
“Draco? Draco dear? Is that a courting gift? That would fit with the third gift. Is someone courting you?”  
Draco blushed a deep red which clashed horribly with his white blond hair.  
“Draco? Someone is?” Narcissa bounced in her chair and clutched Draco's hands. “You've consented to being courted! Oh Draco I'm so happy! But you are being courted! It is a boy! Who is it? Oh my goodness no wonder you have been happier lately! I'm so excited for you!” Narcissa pulled Draco into a hug. She had been worried about Draco's potential prospects.   
“Well? Who is it?” Lucius wanted to know. They would find out with the fifth gift which was presented to the parents or guardians of the courted person. “Someone from Durmstrangs? Did you stay in touch with one of them?”  
“No father,” Draco’s blush spread. “It is…”  
“Go on…”  
“Harry Potter.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa react and a luncheon occurs.

“Harry Potter?” Narcissa echoed.  
“The Harry Potter? The savior of the wizarding world?” Lucius hesitantly confirming what could be the greatest thing ever for the Malfoy's place in wizarding society.   
Draco blushed harder but straightened his back, “yes The Harry Potter.”  
“Oh Draco,” Narcissa with tears in her eyes, “he is such a good match.”  
“Well done son! You snagged the most eligible wizard or witch in the whole of the wizarding world!” Lucius, never one for displays of emotions, surprised his son by clapping him on the back and pulling him into a tight hug. “Draco, I'm so proud of you! What a turn around for the Malfoy name.”  
“Father! Harry and I and together because we want to be! Not because I'm trying to climb any social ladders!”  
“Sure, sure, you love him, he loves you, it's all great! I wonder what caught his eye?”  
“Lucius!”  
“I mean you are wonderful Draco but Harry really is out of your league now.”  
“Lucius!”  
“Well it is true! Due to choosing the wrong side we have fallen quite extensively and Harry has the choice of almost any witch or wizard. Wait, I thought Harry was courting that Weasley girl, what's her name?”  
“Oh Lucius honestly, don't pretend like you don't know her name, you did almost get her killed and you know the name of every pureblood here at Hogwarts...and probably all of their younger siblings and older siblings, and parents, and grandparents as well.”  
“Oh fine dear, I thought Harry was courting that Ginevra Weasley?”  
“No, he was dating her before the war but not after.” Draco settled back on the davenport and returned to the tea his mother had invited him to before the school schedule resumed. “So you both approve then? I can expect you both to accept the familial gift?”  
“Yes darling, we are so happy for you.”  
“For us!” Lucius muttered under his breath.  
“Please do plan on having a few family dinners with us after the eighth gift is passed, maybe even once a week?”  
****  
Lucius was excited! He had always disliked that Harry Potter simply because he had made Lord Voldermort disappear and had again and again stymied his return. Lord Voldermort had turned out to be insane and only a half blood! And Lucius could have overlooked the half blood bit if he had upheld the pureblood culture and standards but instead he was killing everyone and anyone, torturing those who disagreed with him no matter their blood status or family or political connections. Lucius had slowly come to want Harry to win simply to be rid of the the Dark Lord. But when Harry had spoken at the trials for them he had started to like him. And then he had helped Draco come out of his shell. Then surprise he was courting Draco! Wizards and witches did not enter into courting contracts easily, it first was declaring to the individual that you wanted to marry and beget heirs with them and the acceptance, then declaring to the family involved, then finally the actual wedding and hopefully, soon after, the heir. Which is why so many witches and wizards dated lots of different people so they knew who they would like to propose a courtship to.   
Lucius and Narcissa were dressed in their finest afternoon lunch clothes. Harry and Draco were coming to partake in the noontime meal with them where Harry would be presenting the familial gift to them as Draco’s parents.  
There was a knock at the door, “come in, come in!”   
“Hello mother, you look beautiful this evening. Hello Father, thank you for inviting us. Mother, Father, I would like to formally introduce Mr. Harry Potter. Harry, my mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and my father Lucius Malfoy.  
“Hello dear, hello Mr. Potter.”  
“Mrs. Malfoy, thank you so much for inviting me to lunch.”  
“Oh Mr. Potter thank you so much for coming. You honor us with your presence.”  
“Mr. Malfoy, thank you so much for having me over for lunch. I'm glad that we can put the past behind us and move forward.”  
“Mr. Potter, despite us initially being on opposing sides of a war I glad that you won. And I want to personally thank you for all you did to help my family. Family is so important don't you agree?”  
“Yes family is the most important.”  
“Why don't we go sit down? Lucius, if you would be so kind.”  
Lucius lead the way to the dining room. He was disappointed in the state of their living arrangements that he would be entertaining Harry Potter and if everything went smoothly his son and heir’s bonded and soon to husband. Lucius wished that this could have been taking place somewhere grander than the small suite of rooms he and Narcissa had at Hogwarts. This first family meal was such an important stage in the courtship.  
“Right this way.”  
****  
Draco set down the small fork he had been using to eat the delicate dessert. He wiped his hands...even though it was Harry who should be the nervous one he was the one who hands were slightly shaking. This needed to go well. Harry hasn't let Draco help with the gift, simply saying that he needed to do it on his own. Draco was anxious to see what Harry had brought. Depending on the family, the familial gift could differ greatly. A past gift in the Malfoy ancestry was a prized hog because the parents at the time were avid breeders and the hog would do much to improve their herd. Draco didn't think Harry would get something inappropriate for the occasion but he was still nervous. Draco carefully placed his napkin on his plate which signaled the house elf to magic it away.  
“Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, I'd like to take this opportunity to formally announce my courtship of your son and heir Draco Malfoy. He has accepted the initial gifts and we are both pleased with the progression this far. Bringing us to today when I would like to present you with the familial gift. I hope that you accept this gift, and with it my courtship of your son and heir.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pulled a small package from his robe and set it on the table before touching it with his wand and undoing the shrinking charm. The nicely wrapped in dark velvety looking paper package was a square box twice the size of the dinner plates it sat next to. It had a delicate silver laced patterned ribbon adorning it. 

He gestured and the package floated over to settle between Lucius and Narcissa on the table. Lucius reached for it and pulled the ribbon open. Narcissa used her wand to undo the sticking charms and carefully fold away the paper. 

The box sat exposed. It was a delicately carved wooden box. The carving wrapped around all four sides and across the top. The pictures were of scenes of magical creatures, an intricate dragon flying through the sky, wood sprites dancing around a large tree, an underwater scene with many tiny fish. 

Lucius tapped the top of the box with his wand and the wood shifted and seemed to melt away. Narcissa and him peered inside.

Both of their faces showed how awed they were with the gift. Draco was sitting on the edge of his seat. He was impressed with the gift thus far. How the gift was presented helped to add to the value of the gift. The value of the gift symbolized how much they valued the parent’s child. 

Lucius reached in and carefully picked up the gift. It was a silver chest. It glowed with a shimmering blue light. The delicate silver had flowers that cycled through from bud to flower to seed pods and back to buds in a continuous pattern. He carefully placed the chest on the table.

Narcissa was amazed at the detail shown in both the box and the chest. 

Harry leaned forward. “Go ahead and open it.”

Narcissa carefully turned the key in the lock and flipped the latch down. Then tilted the top of the chest open. Nestled inside was a small vial. The vial had a glass stopper and the liquid inside was floating and spinning. It glowed blue and had golden streams wrapping around and through it.

“I don't recognize this. What potion is it?”

Harry smiled “that is the first vial of the tested potion to remove unwanted dark marks.”

Narcissa gasped “it removes the dark mark?”

“Yes if the person who has a Dark Mark and does not want it drinks this potion then the Dark Mark will be removed. It will be completely gone. All ties it had to him will be gone.”

“Harry...this is...I can't believe….how?” Draco asked.

“Hermione has been working with the unspeakables for an internship during her final year. Something about wanting to round out her resume. She decided to work on removing it because she knew how much it reflects on you when you are out in public. How much it pains you to see it everyday.”

“Harry this is perfect. We accept your gift towards the courtship of our son. Your suit is fully approved and welcomed.” Narcissa stood up and walked around the table and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

Harry awkwardly returned the hug while Draco smiled at him and his mom.

Lucius couldn't believe the enormity of the gift. It was literally priceless for them. 

***

“That went well.”

“That went well!? Draco I hardly think that it just went well! Your parents seem to wholly approve! I was so nervous!”

Lucius was standing next to the door that he had just seen his son and his intended bonded through. He didn't close it all the way so he could continue to listen as they moved down the hall.

“It went well. You found the perfect gift to show them how much you value me and presented it appropriately to them.”

“Draco! You were nervous too!”

“I may have been slightly apprehensive about your gift but only because I wanted your suit to be accepted and it was.”

“Draco! That was the biggest hurdle and it is done!”

“Yes...now...more...gifts…”

“I'll give you a gift….”

Lucius couldn't hear them anymore, he closed the door and turned back to where Narcissa was carefully arranging the box on a table for display.

“Narcissa dear, Mr. Potter didn't even have Draco help with the gift or presentation. This really is a good gift!”

“Yes dear it is quite an appropriate and amazing gift. Harry must really value Draco to go to such lengths.”

“Just think...in a few more gifts they will be making public statements and Harry Potter..the-boy-who-lived...is going to tell the whole wizarding world about caring for a Malfoy! Our name will be great again!”

“Lucius dear don't be getting too excited or try to do too much...I know how you love your plotting and meddling. Just let it happen naturally…”

“Ah I won't. Just maybe a little nudge here and a little push there...just so the best result can be reached. I wonder if they have picked the reporter yet for the announcement...I think Gregore is still on staff...he could be counted on to let me read and edit a copy before it goes to print….I'll send him an owl just to see what position he is in...maybe I'll talk to Draco soon about which reporter to contact….”

Lucius trailed off thinking about all the different ways he could arrange for everything to be seen in the best light so that the Malfoy name would be seen reaching as high as possible.


End file.
